The Three Musketeers
by reallyproud458
Summary: Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles have a dream to become musketeers, but their dreams are shaddered when Sir Eggman, leader of the musketeers, tells them he will never turn them into musketeers. What happens when Sonic meets Princess Amy Rose of Rose Kingdom?
1. Introduction

**The Three Musketeers**

**Chapter 1**

**Me: I ****decided to make a Sonamy story...**

**Amy: About time**

**Sonic:...**

**Shadow: HA Faker is speechless**

**Sonic:NO IM NOT **

**Me:Before we start any fights let's move on with the story**

* * *

There was once a land full of rose and love, it's name was Rose Kingdom. It was well-ruled and well-protected by the mighty musketeers. The musketeers' leader Sir Eggman wasn't what everyone thought he was. He not only wanted to be the musketeers' leader, but the king too but his plans were ruined because the was already a Princess in the kingdom. And her name was Princess Amy. But I'll explain that later. For there are 3 guys that have been longing to be musketeers for a loooong time.

" *sighs* I wish I could be a musketeer" a certain blue hedgehog said as he polished a musketeers' boot. "Me too" Tails said as he fixed the castles' water pipes. "Me three" Knuckles said as he mopped the basement floor. There was a two minister silence until Sonic broke it "I would give anything to be a musketeer" he said, suddenly Knuckles accidently elbowed him on the head which caused Sonic to drop the polish paint on Knuckles' mop bucket causing the clear water to turn into dirty water. "Sorry Sonic but what I wanted to tell you was that a musketeer is always smart, the musketeers surely need my intelligence" Knuckles said as he mopped the floor with the dirty water, once he noticed he tried his best to clean it but he made it worse, so he left to get paper towels. "What do you think Tails" Sonic asked Tails. "Well I think the musketeers should never give up on a mission no matter what" Tails said. "Yeah and a musketeer has to be brave and courageous to do that right?" Sonic asked. "Y-yeah c-courageous" Tails said. Suddenly Knuckles came in with a stack of paper towels in his hand, then a paper towel landed in Sonic's desk and he got it and started polishing the boot with the paper towel which caused the boot to rip from the bottom. When Sonic noticed he freaked out and looked around the room and found the glue on top of a pipe. Sonic got on top of a steering wheel that made the water go on and off, and reached for the glue but he accidentally turned the steering wheel on which caused water to break the pipes Tails was working on, so Tails was flying around the room with the pipe in his hand. Meanwhile Knuckles was still trying to clean the floor with a steam motivated mop but then Tails hit the mop bucket and it landed on Knuckles' head blocking his view. Knuckles hit the wall and made the glue drop on Sonic's hand "I got it" then he saw Knuckles coming toward him which caused Sonic to fall on Knuckles, then Tails fell on Sonic making a disaster. Meanwhile, Eggman was taking his shower until the water stopped, when the pipes Tails was fixing broke, Eggman felt an earthquake and he started falling five floors all the way to the basement. Once the three trouble makers realized he was there they saluted in a solider way.

* * *

Rose Castle Dungeon

"OW" Team Sonic yelled as they were thrown at the wall by Eggman. "TAKE THAT YOU IDIOTS, I am tired of your stupidity, you don't have a cure for your dumbness, I order you to do something and then I come an see a huge disaster" Eggman yelled. "Well we are trying our best to impress you so you can turn us into musketeers" Sonic said. "You three, as musketeers HO HO HO HO, that's a great joke" Eggman laughed. "But I'm serious we want you to turn into true musketeers one day" Sonic said. "Sonic, there are three reasons why you idiots would never become musketeers KNUCKLES IS TOO UN-INTELLIGENT, TAILS IS A CHICKEN, AND YOU, SONIC, ARE TO COCKY, and a musketeer is always serious no matter what happens" Eggman yelled as he left the dungeon and slammed the door, leaving Team Sonic frowning sadly.

* * *

Rose Castle

"He loves me,he loves me not, he loves me" a princess said as she blew flower petals. Her name was Princess Amy she was the most beautiful girl in all Rose Kingdom. She had cheek bones covered with blush, eyeliner which exposed her eyes, mascara, and pink lip gloss. Her hair was all the way to the middle of her back and it was curled from the bottom. Her dress was pink and it had glitter on the bottom part. She also had pink slippers. Next to her was her friend Cream. "Um, your majesty, why are you doing that" Cream asked. "Cream I'm going to fall in love soon I know it" Amy said. "Do you know who this lucky guy is" Cream asked again. "Nope but I will know soon" Amy said. "Why don't you take a walk around the kingdom to see if you find him" Cream suggested. "Good idea Cream" Amy said as she went to take her walk. What Amy didn't know was that three robots (Decoe/Bocoe/Bokun) were spyiher on her. They were up on the balony of the second floor with a metallic cage to smash on the princess. When the princess came back, the three robots dropped the cage and it landed 2ft away from her. "Ahhh"Amy screamed. "YOUR MAJESTY" Cream yelled as they both looked up at the balcony but no one was there. That's when Amy knew she needed guardian musketeers.

* * *

**Me: There it is, sorry if the basement part was confusing**

**Tails: I had to read it twice to understand it**

**Knuckles: Me too**

**Sonic: Me three**

**Shadow: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. New Body Guards

**The Three Musketeers**

**Chapter 2: New Body Guards**

**A/N: **

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! Sorry I wasn't updating, it's just that I was busy with my other stories but for the next couple weeks I'm focusing on this story k?**

**Shadow: NO its not ok. You are a disgrace to your readers!**

**Me: I said I was sorry sheesh!**

**Tails: Can we please move on?**

**Me: Alright, on to the story**

* * *

After the situation with Princess Amy, the three delinquents ran down to their boss' secret lair.

"How are we gonna tell him the bad news?" Decoe asked. "I ain't tellin' him, you tell him" Bocoe said. "No way, I told him the last time and I ain't tellin' him again" Decoe said as he suddenly stopped. "Ouch!" Bocoe and Bokun say as they bump into Decoe, "Wait, I have an idea, Bokun go tell him" Decoe said. "Tell him what?" Bokun asked. "That his plan failed" Bocoe said. Bokun suddenly gulped and said "He's not gonna like that". With that said Bokun stepped inside the little room Sir Eggman plots his evil plans.

The door creaked as he stepped inside and the view he saw made him even more nervous. It showed Sir Eggman himself sitting on a chair with an impatient face plasted on his face. "Um, hello hello" Bokun said trying to keep a positive attitude. Suddenly. Eggman stood up and started walking around Bokun as he said "Well, why are you here so lonely, hm, little one" Eggman asked. Outside of the room Decoe and Bocoe were listening to the conversation from the door.

"It's odd, you know, all I here is footsteps THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP" Decoe said as he looked through the key hole. "Huh?" Bocoe asked. "Look, he looks like a fat gorilla with a big mustache he, he, he, he" Decoe said. Decoe's compliment turned out to be really loud because when Bocoe looked inside the key hole he saw a big eye looking directly at him, suddenly a big hand stretched inside the key hole and grabbed both robots and dragged them inside the room.

When Decoe and Bocoe were inside they said "He has something to tell you boss" they said as they bointed at Bokun. "I hope this is better than being called a fat gorilla" Eggman said. "Well, you plan worked and we dropped the case on the Princess" Bokun said. "What, I only told you to put her INSIDE the case not to make her into a pancake" Eggman said. "Good, cause we failed" Bocoe said.

Eggman smacked his forehead. "LISTEN YOU DOPES, I have a plan, and its not killing the Princess, its her disappearing!" he said. "Huh?" the three minions asked. "The Rose Parade is in 2 days, and if the Princess doesn't disappear she'll crown someone else to be king, and I will never rule Rose Kingdom" Eggman explaind. "Ohhhhh" the three minions said. "Um, I still don't get it" Bokun said as Decoe and Bocoe shook their heads in agreement. Eggman smacked his forehead again. "Agent Rouge!" Eggman yelled. "Yes sir, you called" Rouge said.

"Throw these idiots to the cellar!" Eggman yelled. "Alright, the cellar" Rouge said evilly. "NOOO, anything but the cellar" the three minions yelled. "Aloha, idiots" Rouge said as she pulled a lever, suddenly the three minions fell in a trap door. "AHHHHHH!" they yelled. Suddenly Bokun popped out, it turns out that the cellar was only 16 inches deep. "Huh, its not that bad" Bokun said.

Suddenly the phone started ringing. "Sir Eggman headquarters how may I help you?... THE PRINCESS?" Rouge yelled as she pressed the Princess Amy alert button.

* * *

Back at the castle grounds

"Hup two three four, Hup two three four" the musketeers call out as they train. Meanwhile Princess Amy and Cream are sitting on one of the benches waiting for Sir Eggman. Then they heard someone clear their voice, they then looked up. "You called, your majesty" Eggman said. "I WANT BODY GUARDS, MUSKETEER BODY GUARDS" Amy yelled. "Um, body guards, oh, let me check the agenda" Eggman said as he took out his calender.

**Monday: Prepare Plan (check)**

**Tuesday: Put plan in action**

**Wednesday: Kidnap Princess**

**Thursday: Lock away princess **

**Friday: Claim thrown in Rose Parade and Coronation**

"How about Saturday?" Eggman said. "Bring them in ten minutes, in the palace I WANT body guards Sir Eggman" Amy yelled. Eggman soon started to worry and started looking around and his eyes hit one spot. He saw Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles trying to clean a window while they were on a platform hanged from ropes on top of the palace. They were all trying to lift themselves up with the ropes but Knuckles was going to fast for Sonic and Tails. "Slow down Knuckles" Sonic and Tails said.

Knuckles ignored them and just went faster, soon the rope ripped and Knuckles and Sonic fell down while Tails flew up in the air and said "TIMBERRRR". Eggman soon got a smirk on his face. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails are perfect, they aren't smart, brave, and mature enought to protect the Princess. It will be super easy to kidnap the Princess if those three are body guards. "I have the three perect body guards your majesty I'll bring them to you in time" Eggman said. "YOU BETTER, because if you don't bring them I'll demote you to be a slave" Amy said as she walked away."Oh they'll be the best alright, ho ho ho ho" Eggman said.

* * *

5 minutes later at the laundry room

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were doing the laundy as those words Eggman said to them repeated in their minds. _'I will never choose you three for musketeers even if you were the last people on Mobius'. _" *sighs* C'mon guys don't let Sir Eggman let you down. I know he said what he said but maybe he was just mad at us for breaking his shower. Maybe he will choose us as musketeers one day, maybe not today maybe not tomorrow, but he will tell us one day all we to do is be patient" Sonic said trying to cheer up his friends. But they were interrupted when the door opened. "Right you are Sonic, and today I'm gonna name you body guard musketeers" Eggman said. "Seriously" the fox, echidna, and hedgehog said. "You can be sure of it." Eggman said. "See, I told you guys" Sonic said.

"Now no time to lose, put on these outfits and let's go, the princess is waiting. The outfits were red and white with a rose on the shirt. It had blue pants and any shoes they would want to wear. Tails and Knuckles had a brown hat similar to what Sonic got when he was little but with a white feather. Sonic's had one with a red feather. "Alright lets go" Eggman said.

* * *

Rose Kingdom Thrown Room

Out in the hallway of the thrown room Sonic, Knuckles,Tails, and Eggman were marching to the front of the door with the thrown room. "Stay here, I'm going to tell the Princess that your here" Eggman said as he went in the thrown room. "Alright guys before we go inside to meet the Princess let's rehearse on how we are gonna present ourselves" Sonic said. When they started saluting and practicing Knuckles accidently dropped one of the knight costume things. When it fell on the floor Team Sonic tried fixing it fast. Sonic was working on the back and Knuckles and Tails were working on the sides.

"Alright Princess with that speech now said I present to you your musketeers" Eggman said as the doors opened and it showed Knuckles and Tails working on the Knight thing. Amy gave them a confused look as Eggman told them to salute. Once they did it caused the Knight thing to fall making Sonic appear from the back.

When Amy and Sonic noticed eachother they gaped at eachother.

* * *

**This chapter took me a long time. But I hope it makes up for the wait up.**

**Shadow: No it doesn't**

**Me: Why do you always critizize me in my stories**

**Shadow: Cause I want to**

**Me: Whatever, REVIW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Love and Hatred Rises

**The Three Musketeers**

**Chapter 3: Love and Hatred Rises**

**Me: I know I know, I take a long time writing my fanfictions**

**Shadow: No doubt about it**

**Me: Your so mean to me**

**Amy: Yeah Shadow at least she hasn't forgotten about her stories**

**Shadow: MOVING ON**

* * *

_Imagine it, he enters the room_

_A sunshine shines over him_

_You here music_

_And he brings flowers_

_And then I notice _

_That he will be the one_

_To be my king_

Amy's thoughts were interrupted by Cream. "Your majesty, it's time for your royal lunch." she said. "In a moment Cream." Amy said as she walked up to her new body guards. "And who might you trio of gentlemen be?" she asked. "My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, this is Miles Tails Prower but we call him Tails, and this is Knuckles the echidna." Sonic said as the trio bowed at her. "I'm very flattered to meet you I'm Princess Amy Rose, but please call me Amy." Amy said. "Of course." Sonic said. "You may now be retreated Sir Eggman I feel much safer now." Amy mentioned. "As you wish your majesty." Eggman said as he walked out.

* * *

When Eggman was completely out of the castle he yelled "SHE FELL FOR IT MWA HA HA!" he said as he ran to his lair. Once he got there he went up to where Decoe Bocoe and Bokkun were trapped in. "Hey, do you guys want another chance to trap the princess." Eggman asked. "Yeah, I guess." Bokkun said. "THEN DO IT, THE ROSE PARADE IS THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW." Eggman said. "I hope you guys don't mess this up." Eggman said but once he saw that the evil trio weren't doing anything he yelled, "NOW!." Suddenly the trio ran over to continue the plan.

* * *

Not very deep into the Rose forest was a royal carriage, taking a stroll around the kingdom. Knuckles was driving it, and Sonic and Tails were keeping watch at the back. "Isn't it romantic Cream." Amy said with love in her eyes. "What's romantic?" Cream asked. "Oh Cream, your just too young to understand, and, I think I'm in love with the blue hedgehog." Amy explained with joy. "The commoner? But your majesty, he is from a lower class than you, it's not meant to be." Cream explained. "Forbiden love?" Amy asked. "Yeah, your not meant to be... I'm sorry." Cream said. "Forbiden love, HOW ROMANTIC!" Amy exclaimed. Cream sweatdropped, obviously, Amy was in love.

Meanwhile outside of the carriage, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun got ready to take action. Once the carriage got closer they got off the tree they were hiding in and landed hard on the top of the carriage. "VILLAINS!" The Sonic trio yelled. The trio got into position and fought against the evil trio. Sonic brought out his sword and pointed it at Bocoe. "Engarde!" he yelled as he went into a sword fight with Bocoe. Same with Knuckles and Decoe, and Tails and Bokkun.

Unfortunately, Bokkun had an advantage at Tails, seeing that he didn't have ANY experience at sword fighting. Soon, Bokkun kicked Tails out of a carriage into a mud pile. Soon Knuckles was tricked into thinking that there was a Chaos Emerald in the mud pile. Sonic was then the only one fighting but 1 against three was never good, so it wasn't long before Sonic landed hard in the mud pile as well.

An evil laugh soon came from the evil trio as they disappeared into a distance with the damsels in distress. The Sonic trio frowned, thinking they've failed to their princess. "*Sigh* Now how are we gonna save the princess." Sonic said. "Save the princess, no way, we lost, Game Over." Knuckles said. "We... lost, Sonic?" Tails asked. Sonic sat their for a couple of second thinking of what he should say. "I don't think it's a game over just yet guys. The princess has faith on us and we are gonna save her no matter what cost." Sonic said. "YES!" Tails yelled. "We're musketeers and we're not gonna give up." Sonic said as he got off the mud pile and helped his friends up.

"So, are we a team?" Sonic asked. "Yes!" Tails yelled joining Sonic. "Me too." Knuckles said. "We're gonna save the princess whether we're dead or alive." Sonic said as he and Knuckles ran towards where the carriage went. "Dead..." Tails stuttered as Sonic and Knuckles dragged him into the direction they head to. "Dead..." he said again.

Abandoned Tower

"Hey Knuckles this door won't open." Sonic yelled as he and Tails pulled on the knob. "Let's see if my mighty knuckles could work of anything." Knuckles said as he ran toward the door. Sonic then noticed the 'push' sign on the door and once he pushed it, the door opened. But it was too late to tell Knuckles that 'cause he just ran inside like a Sonic boom.

Knuckles zoomed up the stairs, passing the evil trio and the princess. Then he arrived to the top but crashed in a window. He started falling, then he landed on a palm treebut he bended it and flew away more. Then he got kicked by a cow and then spinned on a windmill, then he went through the window he broke and started falling off the stairs. Soon passing the villains and landing on the floor, we're Sonic and Tails were."You okay Knuckles?" Tails asked. "Yeah, but I could've sworn I saw the princess a couple stairs up. "A couple?" Tails asked as he saw the huge amount of stairs there was.

Meanwhile a flight of stairs up. "Did you see that? Wasn't that Knuckles falling just a moment ago?" Bocoe asked. "Yeah, I think they found us, but we can't worry. It's a lot of stairs it'll take them hours to reach us." Decoe said but then he heard panting and noticed that the Sonic trio already caught up to them. "Stop *pant* in the *pant* name *pant* of the *pant* musketeers" Sonic said. "Throw the girls to their designed place." Decoe yelled. Bocoe then threw the tied up girls to a cage in the ceiling. "HELP" the girls yelled. "PRINCESS!" Sonic yelled. "Time to teach you guys a lesson." Decoe said. As both trios once again locked in combat.

So far, the Sonic trio were losing once again. But then Knuckles got an idea. "Hey Sonic I got an idea, do we try it?" Knuckles whispered. "Your the boss." Sonic said. "LETS GO THEN!" Knuckles yelled as he grabbed Sonic and they went threw the broken window, palm tree, cow, and windmill strategy. "A little too risky, don't you think?" Bocoe told his pals. Soon, Sonic and Knuckles went through the wondow and hit the evil trio, pushing them into the lake next to the tower.

"WE DID IT!" Sonic and Knuckles cheered as they freed the girls. "We made it?" Tails asked, hiding in some sort of steel cage. "Yes! Can't you believe we did it!?" Sonic exclaimed. "Yeah, we..." Tails trailed off. Soon the trio heard someone clear their throat. They looked over at the girls who were looking at them with impatient faces. Sonic laughed nervoulsy as he untied Amy's rope, making a huge mess. "Oops." Sonc said cutely. Amy giggled, and that's when she realized that... _'He's the One.'_

* * *

**Me: Sooo, I hope this makes up for the long wait**

**Shadow: No**

**Me: Well, at least, I updated**

**Shadow: And exactly WHEN are you gonna update the next chapter**

**Me: IDK, and I know some of you wanted Shadow to be in the story but...**

**Shadow: I'm just too cool for this story ^_^**

**Me: -_- No, it's just because I don't have a role for him, sorry, but Shadow won't be in this story, but I will make other stories with him in it PROMISE**

**Shadow: Thank you, **

**ShadowandMadonna**

**Vanessa Rose the Hedgehog**

**Aj-the-human**

**I'm Not Mad I'm Alice**

**CatX3**

**DylaNintendo**

**UntimateCCC**

**Savvy0417**

**Kit the Hedghog**

**Zoom the Hedghog**

**Alli- lesty**

**Sonadowfan777 for reviewing this horrible story.**

**Me: YOUR SO RUDE SHADOW! :P**


End file.
